


Expectations

by yikestragic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, are you ready for, have fun, idk - Freeform, kinda dark ish?, season one complaint, that's about it, villain!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestragic/pseuds/yikestragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months. Months. Barry's been numb ever since. He doesn't feel. He doesn't even miss Caitlin when she starts to leave. He just, runs. </p>
<p>He runs straight into Leonard Snart and starts to feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's been months

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Flash fic. The title will most likely change soon. But I like this one so it's possible it will stay. I'm keeping this as Unrated for now because I'm unsure how far I'm willing to go with certain scenes. Also, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, because honestly this is only the beginning, and it's more or less me testing the waters.

It’s been months since what S.T.A.R Labs is now referring to as “The Incident.” No one mentions it, and if they do, it’s always as “The Incident,” nothing else. Calling it anything else, anything less _innocent_ , reminds them, reminds Caitlin, of everything that was lost. Ronnie, Eddie, all those innocent civilians who stood no chance against the singularity. 

It’s been months, and Barry still can’t forget. He can’t forget the smell of Eddie bleeding out to save him, the sounds of buildings, _buildings with people in them_ , being torn from their foundations and sucked who knows where. It’s been months, and Barry hasn’t stopped running. 

He runs around Central City, saving whomever he can. Saving people who aren’t Eddie, who aren’t Ronnie. When he’s not saving people, he’s at S.T.A.R Labs, running on the treadmill, trying to become faster, so he can save more, make up for those that were lost during The Incident. 

Cisco’s still there to help him. He makes new technology to help Barry with the Metahumans, who still wreak havoc on the city. Caitlin’s there too, but she’s been spotted at S.T.A.R Labs less and less lately, and Barry can’t honestly say he misses her. Missing her would involve too much emotion, something he hasn’t had for months. 

In the months since The Incident, there’s been no heists pulled by the infamous Captain Cold. Barry hasn’t heard anything from the thief since Cold betrayed him. So, when Cisco yells into his ear, “Get your lightning ass to The First National Bank,” Barry wasn’t expecting to slip on ice on the way in, or to land at the feet of Leonard Snart, wearing his typical Captain Cold outfit. 

He wasn’t expecting to hear the cool “Hello, Flash,” coming from a familiar mouth formed in an all too familiar smirk. He wasn’t expecting to have the thief get away, but he was so surprised to see that parka, the stupid goggles, _that smirk_ , that Barry froze. _He froze._ Cold got away. 

Barry wasn’t expecting to miss him.


	2. One Hell of a Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't much longer than the other one, but I wanted to get this up. This chapter isn't beta read, but I didn't really want to go through the trouble of beta reading it, tbh, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

“Dude, what happened?” Cisco asked as soon as Barry entered the Cortex. 

“Cold,” came Barry’s response. “Wasn’t expecting him, and when I saw him, I froze.” Cisco snorted. Barry just lifted an eyebrow at his friend, and small smile stretching his lips, one that hasn’t appeared in months. 

“Well, he got away with at least a million, according to the Bank Databases I happen to have on hand,” Cisco informed the speedster, looking at one of his monitors, twirling the piece of candy in his hand. 

“That’s it?” Barry asked, genuinely confused. Snart usually takes more than that. 

“Well, he has been out for months. Probably just testing the waters,” Cisco smiled evilly, Barry shook his head, “the Ice Cold waters.” Barry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Any idea where he is now?” He asked instead of indulging Cisco in his puns. 

“No clue, but considering the small amount he stole this time, and how easy it was for him to get away, it shouldn’t be long until he’s back,” the scientist concluded. Barry nodded, agreeing. 

“So, I guess we just sit and wait,” He sighed. “In the meantime, what are you eating? That’s not a twizzler, it’s too fat.” Cisco looked at him incredulously. 

“Dude. It’s a Red Vine,” He said. 

“A what?” 

“Red Vine. It’s like the best candy ever!” Barry just shook his head at his best friend and climbed onto the treadmill. 

~~

Cisco was right. It didn’t take long for another one of Snart’s heists to pop up on his radar. Barry was training when Cisco’s voice spoke over the intercoms, “There’s a heist happening at Central City Art Museum. Stealing art’s a bit Cold if you ask me.” Barry rolled his eyes at the pun, and sped off to meet his nemesis. 

“Cold!” Barry yells when he first arrives at the museum. 

“Flash,” Snart draws out the word. “So glad you could make it.” A smirk appears on the older man’s face. 

“Put the statue down,” Barry demanded, not taking the bait. Snart just smiled. 

“Now why would I do that? It’s Lisa’s birthday soon, and what kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t get her a gift?” The thief picked up the small statue. It was of a girl ice skating. 

“See you around, Flash,” he said on the way out. Barry glared at him for a second before rushing the man, taking the statue out of his hands and back to its original spot. 

Snart sighed, “I didn’t want to do this, Scarlett, but you leave me no choice.” Everything became cold. Not cold enough to kill, but enough that Barry couldn’t move. 

“You know, you’d make one hell of a thief, kid,” was the last thing Barry heard before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr, caplencold


	3. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not beta read. Also, this one is actually longer! Still under 1k, but whatever.

When Barry woke up again, he expected to find himself still at the Museum, or at least S.T.A.R Labs. What he didn’t expect, however, was to find himself sleeping in an unfamiliar bed, drooling on a pillow that smells vaguely like wintergreen mint, with an unfamiliar blanket draped over his body. He wasn’t even wearing his clothes, instead he had on a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants that most definitely were not his. 

“Look who’s finally up,” a voice came from the other side of the room. Barry turned to see Leonard Snart standing in the doorway to the bedroom, in an outfit similar to Barry’s. Barry stood up, bracing himself for a fight. 

“Where am I, Snart?” He growled. Snart just rolled his eyes. 

“ _Chill,_ ” the villain said, “This is just my apartment. You can leave whenever.” 

“Why am I here?” Barry’s posture relaxed, but he was still cautious. “Why not just leave me at the museum?” 

“Cops were on their way. I don’t expect you to want one of them to take your mask off and find out their precious Flash is one of their own,” Snart drawled. There was a pregnant pause. 

“Thank you,” Barry finally said. Snart grinned. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “You’re suit is hanging behind this door.” Barry nodded. Snart turned to walk out the door. 

“I meant what I said, kid. You’d be a great addition to the Rogues,” He called over his shoulder. Barry didn’t respond, instead choosing to put his suit on and flashing out of the room. 

~~

When Barry arrived back at S.T.A.R Labs, it was to find his scientist ready to chew him out. 

“Barry!” Cisco exclaimed. “Seriously, what is up with you and not being able to take Cold down?” 

“I’m just out of practice. It’s been months,” Barry shrugged. He couldn’t get what Snart said out of his head. With Wells gone, what was keeping him as a hero in this city? 

“Dude. What’s up?” Cisco’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You’re like a book, and what I’m reading right now is that you’re thinking, and it’s not good thoughts.” 

“Nothing,” Barry shook his head. “Just something Snart said.” 

“Don’t let him get to your head, Barry,” Cisco told him. Barry smiled at his best friend. 

“He told me I’d make a great member of his Rogues Gallery,” he informed Cisco. 

“Dude, no,” was the reply. “I know what you’re thinking, and frankly I am surprised that you would even think that.” 

“Why not?” Barry cried. “I mean, it’d show those cops something. Those damn cops who let my dad stay in prison, even after all the evidence we provided to prove my dad’s innocence.” Tears welled up in Barry’s eyes. He wiped them away, but not before Cisco could see them. He let out a loud groan. 

“Fine, fine!” Cisco threw his arms up in the air. “But we’re not doing this without showing Snart we’re better first.” Barry raised an eyebrow at him. 

“We?” He asked. 

“You didn’t think I was letting you do this alone?” Cisco smiled at him."Plus, it's not like I'm being paid anymore. I could use the extra cash we could bring in." Barry smiled back, hugging him. 

“Thanks, Cisco.” 

~~

Two days later, Barry found himself at the Central City Art Museum again. He had a spraypaint can in hand, and was admiring his artwork. On the wall where the Girl with a Pearl Earring and the Girl with a Red Hat used to be, on loan, was now a new piece of artwork, by Barry himself. Barry was very proud of himself for it. 

“Hurry up, Barry. You have about 2 minutes before first responders arrive,” Cisco said into his ear. 

“I’ll be back at S.T.A.R Labs before they even arrive,” Barry challenged as he sped out, leaving behind his artwork, and taking the others with him. 

The next day, his heist was all anyone could talk about. Especially what was left in replacement. 

On the wall where two of Johannes Vermeer paintings used to be, where the words “I’d join the Rogues in a _Flash._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr, caplencold, for updates on how it's going.


	4. "Call me Len, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in a day, I am on a roll. But this is also to make up for the possibility of me not being able to update tomorrow. That might not be a problem, because I updated yesterday when I worked, but ayyy who knows. But hey, this chapter is extremely close to being 1k. It's actually the size of the first two chapters combined, and then some?

Cisco smiled as he watched the Newscast. Everyone was still wondering who the new villain was, and some were even getting spot on with their guesses. 

“I mean, that message was obviously a pun,” one news anchor had reported. “And the thief had disabled the security systems so fast, that I can see no one other than the Flash being our culprit.” 

“But what would his motive be?” Another asked in argument. “And why now? He’s been saving Central City for months, so what's changed?” 

“Yes, what would his motive be?” A female voice asked behind Cisco. The scientist startled and turned around, only to see Caitlin Snow standing behind him, her arms crossed. 

“Caitlin!” Cisco said. “Hey, how are you? How’s the new job?” 

“Stop avoiding the subject, Cisco. Tell me this wasn’t Barry,” Caitlin demanded. 

“Would you really believe I would do that, Cait?” Came another voice, as Barry entered the Cortex. “It’s obviously some sort of meta human. Maybe another speedster, or one who can mimic someone else’s powers.” 

Caitlin looked at him skeptically, but after a moment, she seemed to believe him. 

“Ok,” she nodded. “I need to get to Mercury Labs soon for work, but I believe you. I’m sorry I haven’t been here, guys. It’s just, money’s always been tight, but now that Ronnie and Wells-” 

“Caitlin, we get it. It was necessary for you to take the job,” Barry reassured her. She smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Thank you so much. I need to be heading off, but keep me updated on this new meta, ok?” Caitlin said, turning to leave. 

“We will,” Barry murmured, nodding. When she left, he turned to Cisco, “We can’t tell her. She’ll try to stop us, and when we don’t, she’s smart enough to know how to stop us.” 

“I know, dude,” Cisco told him. “But, what she doesn’t have, is me. Therefore, she can’t make another cold gun, and so we should be safe.” Barry grinned at him. 

“Has Snart reached out to us yet?” He asked. Just as Cisco was shaking his head, a little noise came from one of his monitors. Both boys rushed over. 

“Looks to be another robbery. This time at that new jewelry store downtown,” Cisco pressed a few keys. “According to Dispatch, someone called in a man matching Snart’s description had a “fancy gun” and was demanding some of the jewels.” 

“Well, let’s wait and see if we get any messages, why don’t we?” Barry sits down, taking some of Cisco’s ever present candy. “Dude, this is disgusting.” 

“Stop eating my Red Vines if you’re just going to disrespect them,” Cisco grabbed the aforementioned candy from his best friend’s hands, and taking a bite. “Looks like first responders arrived.” 

“Do you know what they found yet?” Barry asked, moving closer to the screen, just as his phone rings. 

“Work,” He says as he checks it. “Looks like I’ll find out.” 

“Take a comm with you,” Cisco says. “Tell me what’s going on.” Barry nodded, and took the device as he rushed out the door. 

~~~

When Barry arrived on the scene, it was exactly as he had expected. Officers everywhere, the yellow police tape surrounding the building. News crews were already on the scene, but that was to be expected as well. What Barry didn’t expect, however, was to find nothing missing. The thief had broken a few containers, moved some things around to make it seem as though they had taken something, but nothing was actually _missing._

“Why didn’t they take anything?” Was his first question for his foster dad, Joe West. 

“Well, we suspect that wasn’t the mission here,” the detective pointed behind Barry. On the wall, where what seemed to be burn marks, except there was no smell of fire to indicate the words to be burned. When Barry touched the first letter, he found it to be cold, rather than warm. 

“It’s not burnt,” Barry told Joe. “But what does it mean?” 

“I was hoping you would know,” Joe said. Barry just looked back at the message. 

“Your addition to the rogues would make all of central city freeze with fear,” Barry read aloud. No meeting time, no place? That’s it? 

“Uh, Barry?” Cisco said over the comms. “Did the message say anything about meeting at S.T.A.R Labs?” Barry walked away from Joe for a second, pretending to be observing something in a place with no officers. 

“No, it didn’t have a meeting place or anything,” Barry whispered into the comms. 

“Well, you might want to get here,” The scientist said back. 

“I’ll be right there.” 

~~~

“Well, well, well,” Snart said as Barry entered the building. “When I said you’d make a great thief, I didn’t expect you to take it to heart. Can’t say I’m not just shivering to work with you, however.” 

“Our deal is still in place, Snart,” Barry crossed his arms. 

“Len,” the older man smiled. “If we’re going to be working together, we should really be on a first name basis.” 

“Fine, _Len,_ ” Barry walked up to him, “But whether or not I’m stopping you or helping you, no one ends up dead, understood?” 

“Of course,” Len drawled. “But, if we’re going to do this, my other rogues need to know who you are.” 

“That’s fine. I’d prefer to be able to trust whom I’m working with, and part of that will be revealing my identity,” Barry nodded. 

“Good,” Len smirked. “We’re having a meeting tonight, sort of an welcome party for you. Here’s the address.” He handed Barry a scrap of paper. 

“See you then,” Barry waved at him. “Oh, and I’m bringing Cisco.” 

“Of course, he’s part of the team, too. Just keep him away from my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr, caplencold. 
> 
> Also, probably going to have minor Cisco/Lisa next chapter, maybe Cisco/Hartley depends on where my mind takes me, so I will tag as soon as I write that chapter.


	5. Vitesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy gee, I actually posted this tonight. This one also hit the 1k mark on words, so it's pretty long. Once again, not beta read.

Barry was surprised to find the party was being held in Saints and Sinners, the same bar that he had discussed the Ferris Air mission with Len. He wasn’t surprised, however, to find all the Rogues their, most of them already halfway to the point of not remembering in the morning. 

Cisco entered behind him, pulling at the leather jacket he had chosen instead of his usual flannel. “Why did I wear this stupid thing?” he grumbled. 

“You wanted to look cool,” Barry laughed. “Here, switch with me.” Barry took off the sweater he was wearing, and handed it to Cisco. The other man took it gratefully. 

“You look better in leather, anyways,” he said, before groaning out loud. “I should’ve known he’d be here.” Barry followed Cisco’s line of sight, only to find Hartley Rathaway leaning against the bar, sipping a beer. Barry laughed at him. 

“What? Afraid you’ll get drunk and admit to how much you want to sit on his dick?” Barry teased. 

“I told you that in confidence!” Cisco flailed. “Over Ice Cream dude, it was an ice cream secret and the rules of ice cream secrets is that you don’t use ice cream secrets against the person spilling said ice cream secret.” Barry just laughed, before walking farther into the bar. 

“Two Zombies, please,” Barry ordered at the bar. Rathaway raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Planning on a liver transplant anytime soon?” the piper asked. Barry just shrugged. 

“It probably won’t work anyways,” he muttered, before walking away with both drinks in hand. He had just joined Cisco at their seat when Len tapped his glass. 

“What is this, a dinner party for the Queen in 1856?” Cisco asked. Barry snorted into his drink. 

“You’re all probably wondering why the sudden meeting,” the older man drawls. “Well, I’m sure you all have heard of our new addition?” Some made noises of agreement, “And I’m betting you all want to meet him,” there were some cheers, “Barry?” 

Barry stood and moved to stand next to Len, “Len.” 

Len offered his hand, and Barry took it, “Welcome to the Rogues, Flash.” 

The reaction was not what Barry expected. He expected anger, confusion. He wasn’t expecting Peek-a-Boo to show up behind him and give him a hug, nor did he expect lightning indoors. Len stood aside and just smiled for a while, until he stood again to make himself the center of attention. 

“Now, Barry here isn’t the only new member. I’d also like to introduce Cisco Ramon, who will be helping Hartley in the technical and engineering aspects of our heists,” Len gestured for him to stand. 

“Cisco also has some metahuman abilities that are currently being explored,” Barry added. Cisco blushed as he stood to stand next to Barry. He caught sight of Hartley grinning, and fought back an even stronger blush. 

“Now that introductions have been made,” Len raised his bottle of beer, “Let’s get this party started. To Barry and Cisco.” 

“Barry and Cisco!” 

~~~

It was around midnight when Barry spotted Cisco leaving. He silently raised his glass to his friend, proud of him for finally getting his man, as he saw Hartley being led out by the other. 

“Never really thought those two would ever be compatible,” said a sardonic voice in Barry’s ear. 

“Then you’ve never been in the same room as the two of them,” Barry replied, turning to face Len. “Why aren’t you getting drunk?” 

“Someone has to make sure Mick doesn’t burn this place down,” Len shrugged. “What about you, Scarlett. This is your party, afterall.” 

“Can’t,” Barry answered. “My body physically can not get drunk.” 

“Ah,” Was the only response Barry received. 

“Lisa doesn’t seem to upset at the fact that Cisco left with Hartley,” Barry observed. The girl in question was currently flirting with the bartender. 

“She has a heart of gold, but her brain is more focused on other things,” Len sighed. Barry rolled his eyes at the pun. 

“You really love her, don’t you?” He asked after a while. For a few long seconds, all Barry got in return was Len’s stare. 

“She’s my sister,” was the eventual response. “With a family like ours, we had to stick close. Of course, being her big brother, I’ve always done whatever I can to protect her. I still do.” Barry just looked at the man in awe. He was only expecting a simple “yes” or “no.” He wasn’t expecting for the man to admit to actually having feelings. 

“Seems like you’re not as cold as you might think, Captain,” Barry whispered. Len chuckled. 

“Leave the puns to me,” he replied, mimicking the softness of Barry’s tone. “Tell me about your family. It’s only fair.” 

“My mom died when I was ten,” Barry started. “Everyone thought it was my dad, so now he’s serving life for a murder he didn’t even commit, even though I had solid evidence proving his innocence.” The last part was said through clenched teeth, Barry gripping his glass so hard he thought it might break. He took a breath to calm himself, then continued, “I went to live with Joe and Iris after, you’ve met Joe. He’s the detective who’s usually with us. Actually, he’s the one that arrested my dad.” 

“I guess that’s one thing we have in common,” Len muttered. “Fucked up family.” Barry laughed, raising his glass slightly. They just stood together until the bar closed, and the last of the rogues left, making small talk. 

“Well, Barry, I’d love to continue this conversation, but I believe it’s time for us to say goodnight,” Len said finally. 

“Yeah, wow, I guess so. Ok, uhm, I guess we’ll be in contact,” Barry stammered. “Oh, wait, I don’t have your number-” 

“I already put it in when you weren’t looking,” Len smiled. Barry gaped at him. 

“How- when- what-” 

“I’ll teach you someday, kid.” 

~~~

Two days later, Barry got a text from an unknown number. “My apartment, one hour.” Barry was there with only a minute to spare. 

“Barry,” Len greeted him. “Come in, please. Would you like something to drink?” 

“Just water, please,” Barry answered, entering. Everything was the same as the last time he was there, but that wasn’t saying much. Barry had only seen the room in a blur as he raced out the door. 

Len reentered the room with two glasses of water, and handed one to Barry. “Please, sit.” 

Barry took a seat next to Len on the two person couch in the middle of the room. 

“There are some details we need to discuss,” the master thief started. “For example, shares. You get all of what you steal alone, but anything done on a joint heist is split evenly between the members involved.” 

“Makes sense,” Barry nodded, sipping his water. “But Cisco is part of the team when he’s involved, so he gets his share as well.” 

“Of course, we can’t forget about the little techie. Speaking of, S.T.A.R Labs. I assume you’re still going to base operations out of there?” Len asked. Barry nodded. 

“Cisco’s already set up a security system as to alert us when Caitlin and Joe arrive, to give us a fair warning, and not keeping them shut out completely. Shutting them completely out will cause for suspicion towards us. However, you, me, and Cisco have complete control. We have the same alert system set up for the other members of the Rogues, just a different alert for them, so we know not to hide our schemes,” Barry explained. 

“I’m impressed,” Len nodded. “I assume you aren’t keeping your same pseudonym?” Barry shook his head. 

“We haven’t figured out a new one yet, but it’d be better if I didn’t steal things as the Flash, ya know? Better for him to just, disappear.” 

“Vitesse,” Len shrugged. “It means speed in French.” 

“Maybe, I’ll run it by our name maker,” Barry smiled a small smile. Len returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, caplencold


	6. You have his number?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ again, not beta read. but have fun. (also this guy looks like he's using finger guns. *pew pew*

“No.” 

“Come on, Cisco!” Barry whined. “I actually like it!” They were sitting on Cisco’s couch, having one of their movie nights, eating ice cream and discussing the last two days. 

“You only like it because Len made it up,” the scientist grumbled into his ice cream. 

“That is not at all the reason I like the name,” Barry pointed his spoon at Cisco. “It sounds cool. And it’s not like I can still be the Flash without tipping off Caitlin, or Iris, or Joe. I need a new name.” Cisco stared at him for a minute, spoon in his mouth, before groaning. 

“ _Fine_ , but only because I can’t think of anything else,” Cisco finally agreed. “But I’m making your new suit. You can’t go running around in the Flash suit without someone noticing.” Barry laughed and agreed. He loved these days, where nothing was happening, and he could just sit with his best friend and eat ice cream, sharing secrets. On these days, Barry learned more about Cisco then he did any other time, and he was glad for them. He didn’t believe he could pull off this new villain thing without him. They talked about seemingly nothing, or they talked about everything all at once. 

It was days like today that made the last few months bearable. 

“We should have a meeting at S.T.A.R Labs soon. Me, you, and Len. Start planning a heist or something. An introduction heist,” Cisco suggested out of the blue. “See how you guys work together, instead of against each other.” 

“I’ll just send him a quick text to meet us there tomorrow, and we can start planning then,” Barry takes out his phone. 

“You have his number?” Cisco raised his eyebrows, that all knowing smile on his face. Barry just gives him a confused look. 

“Well, yeah? How else are we supposed to plan stuff?” Barry asked. 

“Is it his personal or a burner phone?” Cisco queried. 

“Wha-Cisco,” Barry’s voice rose half an octave. “Why would he give me his personal number?” 

“I mean, you guys were getting pretty friendly at the party-” 

“We were talking! And if we’re going to go there, I assume he wasn’t good, if you’ve been sitting for the past few days,” Barry retorted. Cisco smirked. 

“Yeah, but Hart was probably standing all day today,” he wiggled his eyebrows. Barry just laughed. 

~~~

Barry wasn’t expecting Len to bring Hartley along with him to the meeting. (He also wasn’t expecting the soft looks he was giving Cisco when he wasn’t looking. He had just assumed it was a sex thing.) 

“Why is he here?” He asked as soon as he saw the flutist. 

“Our boys here are going to be working together a lot,” Len explained. “If we’re going to test our compatibility, we should make sure their compatibility expands past the bedroom.” Both scientists turned a deep shade of red. 

“Cisco?” Barry looks at the other. Cisco just nodded, a nonverbal way of saying “I can handle this.” 

“Should we get started then?” Hartley said, putting down the blueprints Barry hadn’t noticed were in his hands. 

Over the course of the night, Barry and Len texted with plans. They already knew where they were going to hit-Central City Credit Union, an easy target. Len was going to go in, wearing a suit, glasses, and a pair of contacts that not only changed his blue eyes to brown, but helped Cisco see what he was seeing. (Neither the glasses nor the contacts had any sort of correction to them, so there was no need to worry about triggering the gag reflex.) Len would pretend to hold up the bank, using a device made by Hartley to change the pitch and tone of his vocals, while Barry flashed into the vaults, using his ability to phase through objects to get in. There, he would steal the heavy stuff, and run out, carrying Len, before first responders even got into their squad cars. 

“There’s some stuff that we still need to work out,” Len said, when they were done reviewing the plan. “For one, I’m not Clark Kent. When someone describes my face to a sketch artist, someone will recognize the distinct similarities. For two, where are we going to return to after? We need a backup plan, incase S.T.A.R Labs gets any _unwanted visitors._ ” 

“We can do some basic prosthetic makeup on your face, make you look less, you,” Cisco answered their first question. 

“As for your second question, I was actually going to suggest you not even bring the stuff back here in the first place.” Hartley said, “I have a place that’s currently not in use. I usually rent it out, it was something from my parents before they, ya know, but no one is currently living there. You guys can bring the goods there, and lay low for a few days, just in case.” 

Barry nodded, a giddy feeling in his chest. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this, pull a heist with Captain Cold, his supposed nemesis. Cisco had shown him his new outfit when he arrived, something similar to the Flash’s, but two pieces instead of one, in a blue to compliment Cold’s parka instead of the red, and a mask that represents something from a masquerade ball instead of his cowl. 

Later, when they were getting ready for the heist, Barry put on the outfit, and entered the cortex. Cisco just smiled, and said “Everyone, please welcome _Vitesse._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, [caplencold](caplencold.tumblr.com), for more updates (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	7. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how short this is, but I have school work I have to do, and yeah. Plus, I really like where I left off on this, and I'm super excited to continue with it tomorrow. School starts up again tomorrow (I've been on April Break) and I downloaded Docs on my phone to be able to write when I'm bored and such. 
> 
> Also, get ready for, Len's POV? Yeah, I have _no_ idea how that happened. It just felt natural.

The heist went smoothly, just as planned. Cisco and Hartley were able to get them in and out, easy. Barry, dressed in his Vitesse outfit, had stopped and smiled at Len for a second, before picking him up and running away. 

The house provided by Hartley was a smaller Victorian, and Len loved it. He loved how historical it seemed, how it reminded him of his grandfather’s house. He loved it because it brought him back to the days before his father was arrested. The days before he knew how Lewis Snart’s fists felt against his ribs. 

Hartley had supplied them with everything necessary to lay low for a few days. They had clean sheets and towels, clothes to change into, shampoo, conditioner, each had their own toothbrush, there was even enough food to fulfill Barry’s appetite. 

It was domestic. It was something Len had always longed for, but never thought he could achieve. He thought it was unfair he got these few days of domestication, when he had to go back to safe houses and his apartment and no Barry. 

Longing for Barry was something that was unexpected for Len. But the two days he spent being domestic with the speedster caused something in him to stir, and Len was longing for it to come back. He wanted. He wanted Barry in the morning, only wearing a tee shirt and boxers, sleepily looking for something to eat. He wanted him brushing his teeth in the bathroom upstairs in the morning, his hair a mess. He wanted the laugh as they sat down and watched something to fight away boredom. He wanted Barry. 

Len also wanted them to challenge each other again. When they used to go against each other, those where a thrill. He didn’t actually think he would miss fighting against the speedster until they came back from their pulled heist, and played a board game. He loved competing against the other, but he also loved working with him. 

He wanted both, so he came up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, [caplencold](caplencold.tumblr.com). (σ≧▽≦)σ


	8. Afraid you'll lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Len's POV. I'll switch back to Barry for tomorrow's chapter, I promise. I already have an idea for it anyways.

Len's plan was perfect. It was a challenge, a game for him to play with the now not so scarlet speedster, whilst also having him as part of his rogues. Plus, the house will give them more of a chance to bond, and become closer as a team. 

“Really?” Barry asked with a raised eyebrow, and a challenging smile gracing his lips. God, how Len wanted to bruise them with his own. 

“Come on, Scarlet. Afraid you'll lose?” He smirked. “It's simple. We take turns each month, and pick a place. We try to out rob the other, and the winner keeps the earnings, and gets to choose what’s for dinner at our new place that I rented from Piper.” 

“Our new place?” Barry’s eyebrows go even higher. Len fought down a blush. 

“Chill out, kid,” He said smoothly. “I figured it wouldn’t be too good of an idea for you to continue living with the detective, and plus, the four of us could bond more, become more of a team.” 

“Four of us?” Cisco spoke up. “I have a place already, thank you very much.” 

“No, I think it’s a good idea,” Barry nodded. “We split into two teams, so not only is this Me Vs Len again, but also Hartley Vs. Cisco. And we switch it up each month too. One month, Len and Hartley, the next you’re with Cisco. And the house idea is a good idea, Joe will be suspicious if I brought home bags of money every now and then. I can just tell him I’m moving in with Cisco. There’s only one problem I can see,” Len lifted an eyebrow back at him. “The house only has two bedrooms.” 

~~~

Barry managed to unpack his clothes in a matter of seconds. When he looked at Len on the other side of their shared bedroom, he sighed. 

“Can I please just do it for you?” He complained. The other man was so slow. 

“No, you wouldn’t do it right,” Len said, placing another perfectly folded shirt into his dresser. Barry groaned and flopped down onto his freshly made bed. “Besides, I like unpacking. Gives you a sense of, forever. Of staying put.” 

“How many times have you unpacked?” Barry asked. 

“Just this once,” Len answered honestly, surprising him and Barry. “Usually, we just left our stuff in suitcases and boxes. We were going to move safe houses again soon anyways.” Barry gives him a look, and Len vows never to see that look again. It’s a look of pure sadness, of pain for Len that Barry shouldn’t be feeling. 

“I promise to stay here for as long as we can, ok, Len?” The speedster whispered. “I promise.” 

“Thanks, Barr,” Len whispered back, placing a hand on his arm. They stood there for what felt like hours, just staring into each other’s eyes, but was most likely only a few seconds, before Cisco came in, announcing that Hartley had made dinner, and they should probably hurry up before the Piper comes with his flute and enchants them all to the table. 

Len watched as Barry broke the contact, and exited the room, taking Len’s heart with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr, caplencold, for more updates.


	9. "Everything's ok, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD UPDATE TODAY BUT I DID.

Barry wasn't expecting moving in with Cisco, Len and Hartley to actually be one of the best decisions of his life. He thought it would be terrible, especially when Len suggested they share a room, and let the other two share a room (and most likely a bed.) 

Barry also wasn’t expecting the feelings that came with knowing Leonard Snart. He wasn’t expecting to find working with him to be fun, nor was he expecting to spend who knows how long just staring at the man, with his arm on his. He also wasn’t expecting the thought that, if Cisco hadn’t interrupted them, Barry might have kissed Len. 

Throughout their first night together at the house, Barry found himself noticing more and more about the other man. Like how, when figuring out who’s was going to go first, Len was quick to suggest Barry. And how, when getting ready for bed, Len will spend almost an half hour just getting ready to sleep, almost like he doesn’t want to sleep. 

Barry also noticed that maybe that reason was because Len had nightmares. It was around 1 in the morning when Barry woke up to whimpering coming from the other man. 

“Len?” Barry said into the night. When he received no response, Barry got up, and walked over to the source. “Len, hey, wake up,” he whispered, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. Len’s eyes snapped open, and the fear in them was an emotion Barry never wanted to see again. Immediately, Barry took Len into his arms, and sat on the bed. 

“Barry?” Len whimpered. 

“Sh,” Barry hushed him, “Everything’s ok, I promise. Everything’s ok.” The older man made a noise like a wounded puppy, and buried himself in Barry’s arms. It didn’t take long for Len to fall asleep again, this time in Barry’s arms. 

Barry followed suit a few minutes later, still holding Len. Len didn’t have another nightmare that night. 

~~~

A week after that first night, Barry still hasn’t slept in his own bed. He’s found that Len sleeps better with him there, and so he’s been forcing himself into bed with the other man. 

Barry and Cisco were in S.T.A.R Labs, getting ready to pull off a heist, and beat Len in their little game. The target for them today was an Armored Car, they were to steal a few million from them. Barry and Cisco’s plan involved just running up to the car, phasing through, and taking the money. Simple. 

Of course, it didn’t work out that way. Everything was going smoothly, until Barry phased through and saw the man guarding the money was actually Len. 

“Good idea,” Barry praised him, before grabbing a bag. 

“Now now, Vitesse,” Len drawled. “You didn’t think you could get away that easily, did you?” 

“Kinda did,” Barry said, before phasing through the truck again, and running back to S.T.A.R Labs. “Looks like we won,” He smiled once he arrived, dumping out the bag of…. 

_“Flash trading cards?!”_ Cisco exclaimed. “That’s just cruel.” Barry just couldn’t believe he fell for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr, [caplencold](caplencold.tumblr.com)


	10. "God, I want that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS H CHRIST I AM SO SORRY AT HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE. I've had work, and school, and stupid stuff lately and just ugh. I've worked so much I even mentioned my place of work in this chapter. (You'll spot it I promise.) But I'm super excited for you guys to read this chapter, because it was going to be silly, and it started that way, but then I was like "fuck nawh. Feelings."

After their game ended, Barry and Cisco went home to find Hartley and Len having a drink, celebrating their win. 

“Cisco! How does it feel to lose?” Hartley asked, smirking at his scientist. Cisco just glared at him. “I can’t wait until tonight,” the piper purred, strutting into the room the two shared. Barry and Len raised a brow in unison, looking at Cisco. 

“You don’t want to know,” he muttered. Barry just looked away, grabbing the closest food he can find. He was exhausted after phasing through that truck. 

Len found it adorable how the speedster just kept eating after finishing his first apple. (He found it even more adorable that Barry ate whatever was in sight without even thinking about it. Half the time, he won’t even know he’s eating until he throws away his trash.) (Which is even more adorable than one might think.) 

~~~

Len didn't expect to like living with Barry, Cisco, and Hartley so much. He didn't think they would all sit down at the same time and eat something that Len made, or to have chores that each unofficially has assigned to themselves. (Cisco does everyone's laundry. Hartley folds it. Barry and Len do dishes, _at a normal speed._ ) (Barry tried washing at super speed once and broke a few of their plates, which Len didn't expect them to have either. Barry isn't allowed to use his superspeed for chores anymore.) He certainly didn't expect them to all sit around the tv and watch movies Cisco and/or Barry insists is the greatest movie of all time. (They say that every week.) (They're wrong more often than not.) 

~~~

Barry wasn't expecting to like living with everyone so much either. He didn't expect to like the view of Len brushing his teeth next to him. (They’re both too impatient to wait for the other to brush their teeth, so they just do it together.) He wasn’t expecting for the four of them to fall into a routine each night. Len would make them dinner, which was unexpectedly delicious, and then they would all sit around eating it off plates they actually _bought._ (They bought a lot of things the first week of cohabitation. They went to multiple stores to buy stuff for their new home, like silverware and plates and a _microwave._ They even went to Staples and bought a freaking Keurig coffee machine and a white board and a corkboard for notes.) (Len had a Rewards card, too, so they get 2% of their purchase back in rewards, which they use all the time.) (They spend a ridiculous amount of time in that store.) Then they’d sit and watch tv, or a movie, and Cisco would shamelessly cuddle Hartley, even though Cisco denies them being in a relationship. (“We’re not dating,” Cisco said once while the piper was out buying some groceries for them. “We’re just two dudes that live together, sleep in the same bed, and sometimes kiss whilst having sex.” Barry thinks that sounds a shit ton like dating. Len just says to leave it alone.) After they’d watch tv for hours, around midnight, Cisco would start dozing off, so Hartley would lead him to their room to sleep. Then Len and Barry would watch tv for another hour, before turning it off, and start getting ready for bed. When they’re both done, they just slip into Len’s bed, barely touching. Barry would place his foot against Len’s calve or his hand against his back, reassuring the other he’s there, but not fully cuddling him. Len swears he hasn’t slept this good in years, not since the first time his Dad came back from prison. 

~~~

Barry also wasn’t expecting his feelings for Len to get even more intense with each passing day. He wasn’t expecting to wake up with the sun, and find himself just _staring_ at the other man’s face as he slept. Nor was he expecting to find himself loving the way Len loves Lisa. (Lisa visits often. She and Len hate being apart for too long. Barry wasn’t expecting to love that little fact about them either.) 

It was when they were grocery shopping together that Barry finally realized it. They were debating over what should be for dinner that night, and Len straight up laughed at something Barry said. (He couldn't remember for the life of him what it was. All he remembers is _Len's laugh._ ) Len laughed, and his eyes lit up, and after that he just couldn't stop smiling at Barry, and then Barry just _knew._ Somehow, during the, months at this point, that they’ve been living together, Barry had found the time to fall in love with Captain Cold. 

~~~

Len figured it out a little before Barry did. It was on a Sunday, and Barry was leaving with Cisco for the detective’s house for Sunday dinner. (Barry went because it was a tradition. Cisco because Joe insists his son’s roommate joins them.) Cisco and Hartley were in the living room, acting as if Cisco was leaving for a war, and won’t be seen for another 2 years, when in fact it’ll only be 2 hours tops. (They do this every Sunday. Hartley just worries the detective will figure something out and his boyfriend will be arrested.) (He practically causes Len to lose all his hearing when he brings it up, denying being the scientist’s boyfriend and therefore not worried about him.) 

Len realized Hartley and Cisco were in love a millisecond before he realized he loved Barry. He saw Hartley place a hand on the other’s cheek, and Cisco turned to kiss his palm before staring into Hartley’s eyes. They stood there, smiling softly for a bit, and Len thought, “God, I want that.” And he wanted it with Barry, and Cisco loved Hartley, and Hartley loved Cisco, and Len was falling for Barry. 

Len realized he was in love with Barry, and he also realized that maybe, just maybe, he could get what he wanted. He just needed another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, follow [my tumblr, caplencold,](caplencold.tumblr.com) for some super neato updates and stuff.


	11. Operation Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★~(◡‿◡✿)  
> That's all I have to say here. (Also, I have work tomorrow, along with schooling, but I'll do my best to update.)
> 
> *Edit* Sorry about the formatting errors before guys. They're all fixed now. :D

“Hey, Cisco,” Hartley said as he walked out of his bedroom and into the shared dining room. “I have two tickets to go see this cool convention in Keystone City. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go? It's two days of science and technology and there's even a geeky part of it for you and there'll be souvenirs.” Len smiled at himself. Part one of his plan, getting Hartley and Cisco out of the house, was in motion. (He had given Hartley the tickets the night before, explaining that he wanted some time with Barry to go over confidential details of their upcoming heist.) Now Cisco just needed to say yes- 

“I can't,” Cisco frowned. “I have plans with Dante.” Hartley snuck a glance at Len before pouting, leaning over his boyfriend from behind. 

“Please, Cisco,” He pleaded. “I really want to spend time with you. Plus, Len and Barry won't be there. Just think of the fun we'll be able to have.” Cisco seemed to melt right then and there. 

“Let me just call my brother,” he whispered back. Hartley and Len grinned. 

❆❆❆

Barry was glad Hartley and Cisco wouldn’t be in the house for the weekend. It meant he could spend more time with Len, fall even more in love with the man than he already is. However, that meant Cisco wouldn’t join him for Sunday dinner, and Barry was afraid he would slip and mention Hartley whilst there. 

But, for Saturday, Barry put it out of his mind. For once, Barry decided to go after what he wants. None of this waiting around, like what he did with Iris, and then it being too late because Len already has a boyfriend. (Barry knew Len was gay because of Harry Potter.) (Len was practically drooling over 6th year Draco Malfoy.) (But so was Barry.) 

Barry had dressed as best as he could, finding a pair of black jeans that perfectly enunciates his ass, and his shirt was a little tighter than usual. Barry inspected himself in the mirror one last time, before stepping into Operation Snowflake. 

❆❆❆

Len was going to lose his goddamn mind. He’s already lost his goddamn mind. Barry Goddamn Allen was right in front of him, bending over to find something for them to eat. Every once in awhile, he would move just right, and the jeans he was wearing would just - squeeze. Len didn’t know what to do. So far, Part Two of his plan was neither failing nor succeeding. It just wasn’t happening because Len was too distracted.

Something was definitely up with Barry, Len decided after Barry stood up with some corn in his hand. Corn, which was right in the front of the cabinet the entire time. On top of that, Barry casually brushed against Len, for the fifth time. Len needed to step up his game.

❆❆❆

Operation Snowflake was working just as planned. Barry could see Len’s frustration. (He honestly thinks he should just kiss him and get this over with. But where's the fun in that?) 

After they ate, a time where Barry made an unnecessary amount of eye contact with Len whilst making some obscene noises, they settled down for their movie. Barry sat a little closer to Len than normal, but it was ok. Len was sitting a little closer to Barry as well. 

Halfway through the movie, Barry subtly (or not so subtly) moved closer to Len. Once the movie was over, and they were about to turn on another, Barry was leaning against him, with Len's arm around him, Barry's hand on his chest. As Len looked for a movie, Barry started to mindlessly play with the collar of the other’s shirt. 

“Barry if you don't stop touching my neck, I'm not sure I'll be too much at blame for my next actions,” Len said suddenly, startling Barry out of his mind. 

"I'm sorry, what?” He shook his head. Len just sighed, before putting the remote down and kissing Barry.

❆❆❆

Out of all of Len’s plans, getting Hartley and Cisco out of the house for the night was probably his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr with updates on all things Barry and Len.](caplencold.tumblr.com)


	12. Just a bullet proof vest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> My children. (Also, I'm watching The Runaway Dinosaur as I'm writing this so ayyyyy)

The next morning, Barry woke up from what he believed to be the best sleep of his life. He was curled against Len, their naked limbs entwined in each other. Barry started kissing Len's face, starting with his cheek, than the other, before moving on to his chin, and finishing with Len's lips. By the time he'd reached the others lips, Len was wide awake, and gave Barry as much as he received. 

“Morning,” Barry whispered. 

“Morning,” Len murmured back, before leaning in for another kiss. They laid for a bit, kissing, until Barry pried himself from Len. 

“If we don't get up now, I'll never make it to Joe's in time without making him suspicious,” Barry said, nuzzling Len with his nose. 

“Leave him,” Len growled. “Stay with me.” He nibbled a little at Barry’s neck. Barry made a small noise like a kitten. 

“If I don’t go, he’ll come knocking and he’ll find you here, and everything will just go downhill,” Barry explained, placing small kisses down Len’s face. Len growled again. Barry groaned, before getting up. 

“Let me just call him and come up with an excuse,” he said, grabbing the phone. 

❄️❄️❄️

It ended up being Iris to answer the phone. “Barry?” His sister asked, answering the phone. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Barry asked over the phone. “It’s just, I won’t be able to make it today. Something came up.” 

“Something, or someone?” Iris asked, and Barry could hear the smirk on her face. 

“It might be someone, but you can’t tell Joe! I’m not ready to say who it is yet,” the other pleaded. 

“Bartholomew Henry! Are you suggesting I lie to my father?” Iris gasped. 

“It’s not any different than you and Eddie!” Barry protested. Iris laughed. 

“Yeah, ok, but that won’t prevent Dad from coming by, I hope you know,” She warned. 

“Please, Iris, Joe can _not_ come over here,” Barry whispered. 

“I’ll do my best.” 

❄️❄️❄️

Apparently, Iris’s best still doesn’t keep Joe away. Barry and Len were making out on their couch, a movie playing in the background, when the doorbell rang. Barry groaned, rolling off of his new boyfriend. 

“Answer the door. I don’t want to get up, and it’s probably your sister,” Barry demanded. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Len said, looking through their blinds. “Lisa doesn’t knock, she has a key.” Barry shot up at lightning speed, and ran to the blinds with Len. 

“Shit, it’s Joe. Get upstairs, go to Hartley and Cisco’s room,” Barry whispered. Len nodded, and ran upstairs. Barry waited until he heard the click of the other couple’s door, and opened the one that separated him from his adoptive father. 

“Joe, hey,” Barry said, smiling. 

“Barry,” Joe nodded. “Are you going to let me in?” 

Barry nodded back, before moving out of the way. “So what’s so important that you’re missing Sunday dinner for?” 

“Uhm, well, you see, uh,” Barry’s face went red, and he rubbed his neck with his hand. 

“Where is she?” Joe smirked at him, a knowing look in his eyes. 

“S-she?” Barry stuttered. “Who are you talking about?” 

“The girl you ditched us for!” Joe teased. “I know she’s here.” 

“O-oh,” Barry’s face went even redder. “W-well, he just left. You just missed him.” 

“Him?” Joe raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you don’t want me knowing who it is? Because you’re dating a boy?” 

“Yes, that’s exactly why,” Barry jumped on the conclusion. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how you would react.” 

“Barry,” Joe placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I don’t care if you’re dating a goddamn T-Rex, as long as you’re happy. Now, go get him out of your bedroom, and meet me at my house in an hour for dinner, you hear?” Barry’s face went white, but he nodded anyways. 

❄️❄️❄️

“Should I bring something to dinner?” Len asked as Barry entered Hartley and Cisco’s room. 

"Just a bullet proof vest,” Barry replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr with neato updates on the lives of Len and Barry. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ](caplencold.tumblr.com)


	13. Just, don't shoot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Len looked calm. In fact, Len looked _amused._ He, however, did not feel calm, nor amused. He felt nervous. No, he felt absolutely _terrified._ No only was he going to meet his boyfriend’s father, but his boyfriend was a criminal, he was a criminal, and his boyfriend’s father was a cop. _A detective._

Len was so screwed. He was going to walk through that front door, and get shot. 

“What are we going to do?” Barry clenched his hands in his hair. His boyfriend was pacing, and it was driving Len even crazier than he already was. He stepped up to him, and placed his hands on Barry’s. 

“Everything will be fine. We’ll make up a story, tell him something along the lines of us putting our differences aside and everything working out with us being nemeses and all,” Len assured him. “We’ll keep our secret, and be able to be out with our relationship. Everything will work out.” 

Barry smiled up at him, and Len couldn’t help it. He kissed him. 

❄❄❄

Barry started pacing again right outside Joe’s door. “I can’t do this, he’s going to hate you, he already _does_ hate you, and then he’s going to shoot you, and I’m not going to have a cute boyfriend anymore, and then I’ll be in jail, because he’ll figure everything out, -” Len shut him up by kissing him. 

“Everything will be fine. Plus, I am wearing a bulletproof vest,” he whispered. Barry smiled at him again, and kissed him one last time before ringing the doorbell. When the doorknob turned, Len moved out of sight. 

“Hi, Joe!” Len heard Barry. 

“Barry,” came the detective’s reply. “So, where’s the young man?” 

“W-well, uh, he’s here, but before you see him, I need you to promise not to shoot him,” Barry said. 

“And _why_ would I want to shoot your boyfriend?” Joe asked, and Len could hear the raised eyebrow. 

“Because if you didn’t like Eddie dating Iris at first, I really don’t think you’re going to like who I’m bringing home,” Barry pressed his hands together. “Please, Joe. Just, don’t shoot him.” He stretched out his hand, and Len took it, stepping into the Detective’s view. 

“Hello, Detective,” Len said. Joe immediately had a look of regret and anger on his face. 

“You’re dating _Leonard Snart?_ ” He demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	14. How in the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait. I'm actually currently without a laptop, and am using the one in my Chem Class rn to update this. I'm supposed to be doing a project, but I did this in an intro class last year with the same teacher so I'm like whatever. (Also, sorry it's so short. Again, no laptop, finished in Chem Class.)

Len sat on the couch of Detective Joe West, nervously playing with the neck of the bottle the detective had given him. Barry was at his side, rubbing his hands on his thighs. Detective Joe West was staring them down. 

“I tried, Barry, I really did,” Iris was saying over in her chair. 

“It's ok, Iris,” Barry whispered. Len reached over and grabbed his hand, deciding to just bite the bullet. (Hopefully only figuratively and not literally.) 

“Detective,” Len started, but was interrupted by a hand being raised. 

“One question,” West gritted out. “How in the hell did this happen?” Barry blushed. 

“I approached him,” Barry said. “I thought maybe I could convince Len to put his thieving behind him, and when I cornered him, begging for him to change his ways, Len asked me out to dinner. It just, went from there.” 

“Of course, I would never give up stealing,” Len added, “But Barry and I are doing fine with keeping business and pleasure separate.” Detective West shot a look at Barry. 

“Really? Well I haven’t seen the Flash around Captain Cold lately,” Detective West snarked at Barry. “But I have been noticing another speedster.” 

“Cisco and I are working on that,” Barry replied smoothly, taking a drink to hide any tells on his face. “All we know is that he’s a speedster that calls himself Vitesse.” Detective West nodded, staring at the two of them. Barry smiled at him. 

Finally, the detective sighed, and stood, holding out a hand towards Len. “I can’t say I approve, but,” he moved his head a little to the side, “you make him happy.” Len smiled, and took his hand. Detective West pulled him closer to him. “But if you hurt my son, I swear to God, Snart, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head.” 

“Joe!” Barry whined, grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here ya go.

When Barry and Len got back to their shared home, Len immediately kissed Barry, pressing him against the now closed door. 

“You did so good today,” Len whispered between kisses. “He never even suggested a thing.” Barry grinned at him, pulling him in for another. 

“Don't want this to end,” was his reply. “Don't want to leave you.” Len smiled at him before kissing him and leading him to their bedroom. 

❄❄❄❄  


For a year, Barry and Len lived happily. They moved out of the home they shared with their tech geniuses, and into their own. Cisco and Hartley still help them on heists, but they realised that if they stayed together, it'll be easier for them to be caught. The house was also getting crowded with the addition of the child Cisco and Hartley had adopted. (Her name is Hope. She's a genius, just like her parents.) 

Now, a year after Len had first kissed Barry, the criminal found himself in a jewellery shop, and not robbing it. (He might just rob it later, however.) No, Len wasn't robbing this store, but in fact looking to actually purchase something. A ring. Specifically one he could use to propose to Barry during their date tonight. (The other thief was at work. Being a thief doesn't stop him from being CSI.)

“Anything I can help you find, sir?” A man around Barry’s age interrupted Len’s looking. He wasn't doing a very good job of finding a ring for Barry, none of them looked right. 

“Possibly,” Len answered, slowly looking up. “I plan to propose to my boyfriend tonight. Do you have anything with two stones? One ice blue, the other red? With a black band?” The jeweller smiled. 

“I have the perfect ring,” he exclaimed. He walked to another panel, one Len hadn't seen yet. When the man came back and showed Len the ring, he grinned. 

“Perfect. How much?”

❄❄❄❄  


Barry smiled as he felt the box in his pocket again. Len was waiting for him at Ferris Air, they were going to have a picnic, and Barry was still in the room they shared in their new home. 

Barry took a few deep breaths, nervous. He wasn't sure how well this was going to go, even though they've been together for a year now. 

“You've got this, Allen,” Barry whispered to himself before raising off to join Len for their picnic. 

❄❄❄❄  


Len found his at the bottom of his wine glass. Barry found his in one of his ice cubes. Both laughed when they saw the nearly identical rings. 

Len’s ring was black, with red rubies surrounding an aquamarine stone. Barry’s was also black, but with the aquamarines surrounding the ruby. 

“Yes,” they both said in unison, before kissing. 

❄❄❄❄  


Bartholomew Henry Allen and Leonard Lewis Snart were married on December 21st, 2016. Their adoptive daughter, Lilly, whom they started the adoption process for a month after they were engaged, was their flower girl. Cisco was their best man, Lisa their maid of honour, with Iris and Caitlin as bridesmaid, and Mick Rory and Hartley as groomsmen. Joe walked Barry down the aisle, and Len met him at the end of the aisle. Lilly’s twin brother, whom was also adopted by Barry and Len, Henry, was the ring bearer. 

Now, five years later, Barry and Len still live in Central City. They adopted a few more kids, especially one who came from bad backgrounds. They still keep up with their thievery, teaching their kids the Snart family business, even if they are all Allens now. (Of course, Barry also teaches them their code. No on gets hurt during a heist, or else no TV for a week.) 

It was a random Tuesday in July when Len realised how lucky he is. Not only has he kept up with his business, but he's married to his best friend, he's got 5 wonderful kids; Lilly, Henry, James, Nick, and Sophie. He also has a nice home, his sister’s still alive, hell she's more than alive, she’s _living_ , with a husband of her own, and a little one on the way, and he's just plain happy. He watches Barry chase Sophie, who's just turned two last month, around their yard, followed by their golden retriever, Theo, and just thinks to himself: _I’m happy._

And that more than lives up to his expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. The end. It's been one helluva ride. Thank you all.


End file.
